


Physical Therapy

by Mathemagician



Series: Torchwood Bingo Fest 2020 Fics [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Adrift, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: Broken, Post-Episode: s01e07 Greeks Bearing Gifts, Post-Episode: s01e11 Combat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathemagician/pseuds/Mathemagician
Summary: Jack isn't always good at providing words of comfort, but he always makes sure his team can cope.For Torchwood Bingo Fest prompt Therapy
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Jack Harkness, Jack Harkness & Owen Harper, Jack Harkness & Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood Bingo Fest 2020 Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897936
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	1. Tosh

"Thought you went home," Jack said, leaning on the doorframe of his office as Tosh stepped through the cogwheel.  
"I did," she answered, sitting at her desk and booting up her computer.  
"Can't have stayed there long, you've only been gone an hour." He bounded down the stairs and dragged a chair from Owen's desk over to hers.  
"I had a programme I wanted to run."  
"It couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" Jack raised an eyebrow  
"Well, I guess but--" she shrugged "I wanted to get it done now."  
Jack sighed, resting his hand on Tosh's knee, squeezing it gently. "Whatever it is, it can wait. You should be at home."  
Tosh shifted in her seat, curling her legs up under herself. "I'm not sure I want to be."  
Jack pulled her towards him, resting her head on his chest and stroking her hair.  
"If I ordered you to go home would you get any sleep?"  
She smiled softly at the feeling of his voice rumbling in his chest. "Probably not. I have plenty of things I can run from my laptop."  
"I can sit with you while you work," he offered.  
Tosh nodded. "I'd like that. Thanks."  
Jack scooted his chair closer, leaning back as he sat, one arm reaching across to keep running his fingers through Toshiko's hair and she started typing. They sat like that for several minutes, Tosh explaining the programme she was setting up, while Jack's hand moved through her hair and across her back, before something started beeping in Jack's office.  
"Sorry," he sighed, "that needs me. You going to be ok if I head out for a bit"?  
Tosh smiled, rolling her eyes. "I'll be fine, Jack. Go deal with whatever it is. Call me if you need anything."  
Jack pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Night Toshiko."  
"Night Jack."


	2. Ianto

Jack pulled up outside Ianto's flat and turned off the SUV. He turned to face Ianto, smiling softly, and reached out to trail his fingers over his jaw. "Changed your mind?" he asked, pulling back when Ianto froze. "It's ok if you have, I won't hold it against you if you want me to leave."  
Ianto shook his head and kissed Jack again before opening the door and climbing out of the vehicle. Jack followed him up to his flat, keeping a step behind, trying not to crowd him. Ianto unlocked the door and walking into the entry, holding it open behind him for Jack to follow.

"So, what do you wan--" Jack was cut off by Ianto pushing him against the door as he closed and kissing him hard, biting at his lip. Jack wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling his body to him, kissing back enthusiastically, tongues sliding against each other. Ianto's hands slid up Jack's chest, trying to push his coat off his shoulders. Jack pulled back, smiling, and took it off, hanging it by the door before pulling Ianto's body back against his own.  
"So--" he kissed Ianto quickly "--straight to bed then I take it?"  
"Oh yeah," Ianto said, smiling as he dragged Jack towards his bedroom.


	3. Owen

"Did you really want us to leave you in there?" Jack asked.  
"Yes," Owen spat, not looking up from the equipment he was putting away. He worked in silence, not acknowledging Jack's presence again, hoping to be left alone.  
"Are you going to try something like that again?" Jack asked when it became obvious Owen wasn't going to talk without prompting.  
"What? Death by weevil? No."  
Jack pushed off the railing he was leaning on, crossing the room to squeeze Owen's good shoulder.  
"Good. Are you mad at us for saving you?"  
"Might be," Owen shrugged, still not turning his attention from his work, "haven't decided yet."  
Jack sighed. "Owen, look at me."

Owen turned, crossing his arms, and glared at him. "What do you want Jack?"  
"To make sure that my friend isn't going to do something stupid and get himself killed."  
"I--" Owen started, before closing his mouth and staring down at his shoes.

Jack stepped closer into his space, wrapping an arm around Owen, careful of his injuries, and pulled him into his chest. He expected Owen to push him off, but he just leant further into him, shaking slightly. Jack lifted his hand to hold the back of Owen's head, pressing his face into his hair. Neither of them was sure how long they stood like that, Owen pressing his face into Jack's shoulder, clinging to fistfuls of his shirt like he was scared he'd disappear.

"Better?" Jack asked when they eventually pulled apart.  
"Yeah," Owen shrugged. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this."  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Jack pressed his lips to the top of Owen's head, squeezing his shoulders again before letting him return to his work, pretending not to notice him wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.


	4. Gwen

Gwen closed the last filing cabinet and sighed heavily, resting her head in her arms, leaning on the top of it. She breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Jack, not even attempting to return his obviously forced smile.  
"All done?" he asked.  
She nodded. "Yeah." She straightened up and ran her hands through her hair, pushing it out of her face as she sighed heavily.  
"It didn't go well then?" Jack asked.  
Gwen shook her head. "I'm sorry Jack" --he pulled her into his chest-- "I should have listened he-- he-- oh god Jack the way he screamed." She pulled her head back, rubbing the heels of her hands over her eyes. Jack ran his hand over her hair soothingly as she steadied her breathing. "It was ok before then, she was just so happy to see her son again but after... she didn't want to know Jack."  
Jack rubbed her back. "You wanted to help her. She lost someone and you helped her find them. She wanted to find him," he mumbled into her hair. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and wiped a tear from her cheek. "It wasn't your fault."  
"But--"  
Jack shook his head. "She asked you to find him, Gwen. You did, it's done." He squeezed her hand. "Go home, Gwen. Go home to Rhys, go have dinner with him and do whatever it is you do when you're not here." Gwen nodded and hugged him once more before he stepped back to let her go, sighing to himself as she left the room.


End file.
